Warriors high school
by Honeyfur of Riverclan
Summary: jayfeather lionblaze and hollyleaf all go to high school! btw in this fanfic squirrelflight and brambleclaw are there real parents so they have nothing to do with Breezepelt. Leafpool is not Crowfeathers mate. involves hollyxbreeze i know weird! jayxhalf,mousexholly unfortunately for him not the other way round and lionxcinder. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Warrior's high school 

**Authors note: By the way in this fanfic Jayfeather isn't blind just emo but he doesn't cut his wrists. **

Chapter 1**  
**

Jayfeather's POV 

Beep beep beep beep beep! I groaned, angrily slamming my hand onto my skull shaped alarm clock. Today we were starting high school. I threw off my blankets and pulled on a black t shirt and black jeans. I slowly walked down to the kitchen to find Lionblaze wolfing down some cereal in a stained red t shirt and red shorts. Hollyleaf was next to him, reading the newspaper and carefully buttering her toast, in a clean white t shirt and skirt.

I settled down next to Lionblaze, throwing some slices of bread in the toaster along the way. Hollyleaf peered over her newspaper and frowned at me. "Why do you always have to wear black?" she asked annoyingly. It was the same routine all the time. "Because," I answered for about the hundredth time, "I'm an emo. Emo's wear black." She rolled her eyes and continued reading.

Just then Squirrelflight walked in. "Oh, you're up Jayfeather." Just then my toast popped up, causing Hollyleaf to send her toast flying up into the air and landing on her clothes! "AAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed. "MY CLOTHES ARE RUINED!" Lionblaze sighed. Hollyleaf always made a big deal of the slightest thing.

Squirrelflight seemed a little irritated too. "No, they're not. Stop exaggerating, and just put on some other clothes." she ordered. Hollyleaf growled and stomped up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door. I stared blankly ahead. I have such a strange family. Squirrelflight turned towards the toaster. "I'll get your toast for you Jayfeather." she said simply as if nothing had happened. "Thanks."

I then reached over and picked up the newspaper that Hollyleaf was reading. "Sports? Since when has Hollyleaf liked sports?" I asked no one in particular confusedly. Squirrelflight came over, placing my buttered toast on the plate in front of me. "She knows she is bad at sports. And she doesn't want to embarrass herself in front of all the boys, so she's trying to learn as much as possible."

I raised an eyebrow. Girls were so weird. I carefully started chewing my toast, just as Lionblaze finished eating his cereal. He stood up, dumping his bowl and spoon in to the washing up bowl. Squirrelflight looked at him horrified. "Lionblaze! You are not going to school in a stained t shirt! Throw it in the wash right now and put something else on!" she yelled. Lionblaze rolled his eyes and lazily walked up the stairs.

I narrowed my eyes as Squirrelflight also quickly ran up the stairs for something. She was acting strange lately. I shrugged. It was probably nothing. Just then Squirrelflight raced down the stairs again. "Hollyleaf will be ready in a minute, and so will Lionblaze. Don't forget to brush your teeth, and remember to take your keys this time. Brambleclaw won't be home till around 5:00." she rambled on, lightly kissing me on the forehead. I watched her as she hurried out the door and raced down the front garden.

Just then Hollyleaf came downstairs. She was now wearing a light blue top with jeans. Also light blue. I rolled my eyes. It always had to match. Lionblaze also came down a moment later, now wearing a 'clean' black and red t shirt and jeans. I got up and stuck my hand in the bowl at the top of the shelf. All the bracelets, necklaces, rings, key rings etc jingled as I searched for the keys. There! We dragged our feet as we left the house, shutting and locking the door on the way out. No one liked going to school!

We trudged along, finally arriving. It was a dull prison like place. I didn't know how I could frown any more, but I managed to. I waved goodbye to Hollyleaf and Lionblaze, and walked over to the other building. On top it said, 'Medic lessons' I jumped on to the hard front step, my feet immediately hurting. Ouch! I'll make sure I'll never do that again! "Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask me. I looked around and saw a small man with brown hair. He was sitting behind the glass windows that students talked to them through. "Um yeah." I mumbled. "Well, um, this is the medic high school." the tiny person informed me. I nodded. "I know."

He blinked at me. Suddenly I felt really stupid, my face turning bright red. "Oh, I'm here for the medic lessons. My name is Jayfeather." I quickly said. The short guy turned to his computer and ran his finger down it. "Oh yes! Welcome Jayfeather! My name is Littlecloud. You can come to me whenever you want to register in if your late to lessons and miss the register, or if you want to go home if you are feeling ill. I can also heal as well, but I chose this job instead." he said, lost in thought. I nodded slowly. This guy was creepy and weird.

"Right!" he snapped out of his thoughts and turned to me once again. "I will just call someone to come and fetch you." he told me. A few minutes after he got off the phone, an old man came into the reception. "Hi Jayfeather. I'm Barkface. Follow me." he said, not waiting for me to reply. Hi to you too! I replied in my mind angrily. Gosh, teachers were so rude! I followed Barkface to a room full of bored looking kids. A red haired kid was playing with a yo-yo, alone on a desk. Awkwardly, I went to sit next to him. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

Just then another male came in. He had long brown hair, but he looked quite friendly. "Hello class! My name is Mudfur, and I will be your form tutor. At least it's someone nice, I shrugged. "Now then, each day you will have different lessons with different teachers, based on different things. Now here are your timetables." he announced, handing out blue colored time tables to each of us. Okay, so what have we got first? I ran my finger over to Monday and saw that today we had learning herbs with Brambleberry. I lazily swung my bag over my shoulder and walked out alone. I saw some girls look at me. "Hi!" one of them said. "Hi." I said simply. "My names Willowshine!" she continued enthusiastically. "So?" I said, more careless than I had meant. She looked taken aback. "Well, if that's how you want to be, then fine! I was just trying to be nice." she stalked away from me, her nose stuck up in the air.

I watched her walk away feeling guilty. "Hey." I spun the other way around. Leave me alone! I'm terrible at talking to people! "My name's Flametail." said the red haired guy who was sitting next to me before. "Um hey. I'm Jayfeather." I said, following the directions on the walls. Classroom 28. I turned left with Flametail following behind me. "So, um, wanna hang out later?" Flametail asked. I looked at him. "Sure, I guess." Flametail smiled. "Cool. Now come on. Let's go see who Brambleberry is." he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Hollyleaf's POV 

I walked into the building with Lionblaze at my side. This must be the reception, I guessed, looking up and seeing a sign saying 'Reception' I followed Lionblaze in, straightening up so I didn't make a bad first impression. Lionblaze did the same, but apparently on a different approach. "I want to look good in front of all the girls." he explained, smoothing down his golden hair. I shoved him, just as an adult came up to the glass window.

"The nursery is just down the road." she told us horribly. "Um, actually, were here for High School. This is Lionblaze and I'm Hollyleaf." I rushed on embarrassingly. She gave me a dirty look before typing something on to her computer with very dirty fingernails. "Welcome." she said, in a not very welcoming tone. "I'm Russetfur. Pleasure to meet you." she continued. Was that a hint of sarcasm in her voice? She grinned a horrible smile and turned her back to us.

Me and Lionblaze glanced at each other confusedly. Now what do we do? As if we had spoken it out loud, a smart looking teacher with fluffy gray hair walked over to us beaming. "Hello and welcome to warriors high! I will just lead you to your form class." I sighed a sigh of relief. At least some teachers were nice. We followed the friendly teacher out a door further on, though Lionblaze could not resist glancing back at Russetfur.

She was typing up on her computer again, her back turned to us. Lionblaze pulled his tongue out at her, shooting her mean glances. I giggled. Russetfur's head snapped. I immediately stopped. Unfortunately, Lionblaze did not notice until two seconds later. His eyes widened as he realized that Russetfur was watching, and then innocently coughed, scratched the back of his head casually, then dashed off. I zoomed after him, just hearing Russetfur call after us, "I'll be watching you two!" I gulped.

I arrived in time to see Lionblaze looking extremely bored. The fluffy haired teacher was talking. "And so, I then asked him, how much for these oranges? And then he replied, 60p. And then we started talking about fruits and how juicy they were! I know, amazing right?! And then there was this other story..." I hopped in next to Lionblaze, hoping no one noticed. Just then the crazy teacher led us into a classroom. I looked around in astonishment.

There was a pretty cute yet grumpy looking guy with jet black hair. He was cutting up paper that suspiciously looked liked drawings of people. There was a group of girls sitting at a table who were giggling and staring at a guy with light hair looking at his reflection in a mirror. They look friendly, I thought. I walked over to them cautiously. One of them had different coloured streaks of brown in her hair. She was staring enviously at a girl who looked a lot like her. This girl was gazing at the mirror boy. She was quite pretty, and had long light brown honey coloured hair. Another girl was laughing next to her. She had long light gray hair.

I reached them, politely coughing. They all looked up at me. "Um, hi. I'm Hollyleaf." I introduced myself nervously. The light gray haired girl smiled up at me. "Nice to meet you! I'm Cinderheart." One by one, the others joined in. The pretty girl said, "I'm Honeyfern. Pleasure to meet you." The last streak haired girl added, "I'm Poppyfrost. We're all sisters."

I smiled. Cinderheart moved up to make space for me. "Sit." she said, nodding her head towards the space on the table next to her. I jumped on, listening to what they had to say. "So, do you know anybody here?" I asked them. "Yeah. The grumpy guy over there is Breezepelt. He isn't too friendly. Well actually, he isn't friendly at all." I laughed. She also did.

Honeyfern removed her gaze from the mirror boy. "That's Berrynose, my boyfriend. My very hot hot hot boyfriend." she said dreamily. "Right." I said. Poppyfrost looked a little jealous and uncomfortable. I then noticed that Lionblaze wasn't here. I looked around and saw him talking and laughing with three boys, as if they had known each other for ages.

Just then the fluffy haired man came in. "Hello class! I am Graystripe and I will be your form tutor." He introduced himself with a goofy smile. "Right," He continued, as if he hadn't noticed that the class was giving him strange looks. "Let's do the register." He pulled out a black hard back book and opened it about half way through. "Berrynose." he started calling out the names. The cute light haired boy looked away from his mirror and looked up. "Here."

Graystripe nodded and flicked his pen onto the register. "Hazeltail." a small girl sitting near us replied. "Here." Graystripe continued. I observed the different people as he went through. Mousewhisker was one of the boys sitting with Lionblaze. He had mouse brown hair, which is probably how he got his name. There was also Icecloud and Foxleap, who were siblings. Foxleap was another one of the boys sitting with Lionblaze, and I soon found out that Toadstep was the other.

Last was the grumpy kid in the corner. "And Breezepelt." Graystripe finished off. Breezepelt looked up sharply and glared at Graystripe. Graystripe returned the gaze but a lot friendlier. "Well, are you Breezepelt?" he asked him. Breezepelt put down his scissors. "Well I am looking at you so isn't it kind of obvious that I would be Breezepelt. Gosh, get a life." And with that he stomped out of the class, sliding the scissors into his pocket. I gulped as the whole class went silent.

"Wow, someone needs to take an anger management class." Cinderheart whispered. Her sisters and I all giggled silently. Just then the bell went. Honeyfern went over to Berrynose, taking his hand. Cinderheart smiled at Lionblaze briefly before walking step to step with me by my side. Lionblaze returned Cinderheart's smile with a quick glance, before padding over to his new friends. I stopped in my tracks. Mousewhisker was staring at me as if he had never seen a girl before. I met his gaze. He noticed and quickly looked away. I turned round and started walking with Cinderheart again where she was now laughing with Icecloud.

Just then I saw a flash of black in the corner. Changing direction so I could investigate, I trotted to the corner where I saw the movement. It was Breezepelt. "What do you want?" he asked me nastily. "I saw something and came to see what it was. Don't worry, it was nothing special, just you." I teased him slyly. He narrowed his eyes. "Did you know that your brother Jayfeather is a jerk? I tried to be nice to him in nursery, sharing my toys but he was too grumpy." I suddenly became defensive of Jayfeather. "He's not very social." I said quickly. "Pfff." was all just what Breezepelt said. But then he also said something else that took me by surprise. "You're okay. You don't seem like him, grumpy and reserved. You seem friendly and outgoing. Nothing like me." He then picked up his bag that was on the floor. "See you later Hollyleaf." I stood there stunned as he walked away. As I caught up with Cinderheart I couldn't get his face out of my head. Did I have a thing... for Breezepelt?


	3. Chapter 3

I made my way out of class, chatting with the new friends I had made, Mousewhisker, Toadstep and Foxleap. "So, what are you doing after school?" asked Mousewhisker. "Nothing really. Why?" I replied with another question. "Wanna come hang with us at Pizza Rox later?" I shrugged, smiling. "Sure. Why not?" My smile then turned in to a frown. It was an annoying habit I had, to answer all questions with another question.

Luckily, Mousewhisker hadn't seemed to notice. "Cool."

"So where are we going?" Foxleap asked. I quickly checked my timetable. "Science." I said. We all groaned. "Class 04." Toadstep added, peeking over my shoulder. Mousewhisker laughed. "Haha!" he mocked us. "I've got art. See you later." We all looked at him enviously. "Bye." We all said grumpily.

We slowly made our way in to science, just as the second bell went. "You're late." said a grumpy looking man with dark brown hair. "No, the bell went just now." replied Toadstep smoothly. Mr Grumpy narrowed his eyes. "Don't get cheeky with me mister." he snarled. "Now sit down." he ordered.

We all did as we were told, finding four empty seats at the back. "Now then, as I was saying," the grumpy guy said with a glare at Toadstep, "I will be your physics teacher. My name is Dustpelt." he stopped talking and stared at Toadstep angrily. He was fiddling around in his bag, apparently looking for something. I nudged him. He looked up.

"What is your name?" asked Dustpelt 'nicely'. I could see he was trying to keep calm. "Toadstep." he replied. "Okay Toadstep." Dustpelt started slowly. "You've had two warnings already and we haven't even gone 5 minutes into the lesson. One more warning and its detention." He announced in deep scary voice.

Toadstep looked at his watch. "Actually," he began, "We have gone 6 minutes into..." I kicked him underneath the table. He shut his mouth and mumbled, "Yes sir." Dustpelt smiled. "Good." He walked back over to the front of the class.

"Now then. For this term we will be learning about space and planets. For our first task, I am going to split you into groups of four, and you and your groups will have to find something out to do with the earth." We nodded to show him we understood. "You will be assessed on this project, so don't rush it. You have until next Monday. Now since this is your first assignment I will let you choose your own groups. But if you start acting silly then I might have to change the groups."

His mean gaze stopped at Toadstep. Toadstep returned it. After Dustpelt walked away to help another group with his nose in the air, I informed Toadstep of something he seemed to have forgotten. "You do know first impressions are important don't you?" I told him with a frown. He shrugged as if he didn't care, but by his face I could tell that he was a little uncomfortable.

Dustpelt then walked over to us. "I'm guessing that you are in a group?" he guessed with a hint of disapproval. We all nodded. "Right. You will be finding out how we get years and seasons. Good luck." he added the last phrase with a hint of sarcasm.

"Let's get to work!" announced Foxleap.

It was lunch, and I was at my locker, spilling my books into it with relief. I tried my brand new batman bag that Brambleclaw had got me for my birthday. I sighed with relief. That feels a lot less heavy now. I closed my locker door, silently thanking it. My shoulders would've broken off without you.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around to see a pretty girl with long silver hair smiling at me. Cinderheart! I remembered her name with a snap. "Hi." she greeted me. Standing behind her was her two sisters and Hollyleaf, who seemed lost in thought. "Um, I was wondering..." she began. "Yeah?" I encouraged her, now curious and eager to know what she wanted to ask me.

"Well, do you want to come with me, I mean, us on the weekends for a picnic? I'll provide all the snacks, and we can stop by the candy shop so we can each by ourselves a treat." she added enthusiastically. "I'd love to come." She looked relieved. "Great! You stop by my house then and we'll walk to the park."

I nodded excitedly. "Well, bye." She smiled her sweet beam and left.

Just then I felt a large slap on my back, followed by some childish teasing. "Oooh! Found ourselves a date already then?" laughed Mousewhisker. "No!" I said quickly, which caused Foxleap and Toadstep to appear round the corner, laughing so hard I thought they would fall over. I frowned. "Come on then, let's go get some lunch." snorted Mousewhisker, trying to keep back his giggles that threatened to spill out.

Even I had to laugh. We all eased each other on the way to the canteen, where I saw a dark shadow at the corner of the canteen. I quickly looked, and saw Breezepelt, the boy who had stormed off in registration. His eyes were glowering as he watched me, an evil spark in them rising. I gulped and quickly looked away. I couldn't resist sneaking back another peak, but when I looked he had moved.

I looked around everywhere but couldn't see him. I shrugged, being careful as not to let my chicken and chips be knocked over by Toadstep, who was laughing his head off because he had 'accidently' pushed Mousewhisker, causing his pizza to go flying and landing on one of the dinner ladies, Mrs Sandstorm's head!

Just then Firestar, the head teacher, marched over to us with a serious face. He looked like he was about to explode with anger, his face completely red, his hands sweaty and squeezed into fists. I then realized that Sandstorm was Firestar's wife, so he would be even angrier.

"What is your name?!" he bellowed to Toadstep, who had now stopped laughing and looked as scared as a mouse. "T-Toadstep." He stuttered. Serves you right, I silently said. He had gotten me into trouble in our second lesson which was maths with Mr Cloudtail. He framed me for spilling sharpening everywhere, then slapped me on the back saying it was supposed to be a laugh.

"You have a one hour detention after school! I have heard from the other teachers about you and what you have been up to! I am going to give you a slip, and you will be here after school on Thursday for your one hour detention! Do I make myself clear?" he asked threateningly. "Y-yes sir." he said very quietly,- he was almost whispering.

"Good." Firestar walked away. Toadstep held the slip in his hands trembling. "Let's go eat." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Jayfeather's POV 

I waited outside the canteen, hoping to see Lionblaze or Hollyleaf. "Hey Jayfeather! There you are!" I frowned. It was Flametail. Couldn't he see he was getting on my nerves? "What are you doing?" I clenched my teeth. "Looking for my brother and sister." Flametail nodded and waited besides me.

I clenched my fists two minutes later. He was trying to pop a paper bag, and it was extremely annoying. "Um, I'm going to go to the bathroom. See you in 10." I quickly exited, relieved to be in the peace and quiet. I found an empty hall, and I sat down, checking my diary to see what lessons we had next. Remedies with Leafpool. Leafpool! Leafpool was my auntie, so I was glad I didn't have to put up with another creepy teacher.

I waited in the hall for 5 minutes, before starting to pack up my diary. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a swift shadow brush past nearby. My head snapped up. "Hello?" I asked nervously. No reply. I listened carefully. "I know you're there, I can hear you breathing!" I declared annoyed. A boy my age peered round the corner, before showing his full body to me. "Hello Jayfeather." he said evilly.

My mouth hung open. "B-Breezepelt?" I said stunned. He nodded. "Who else?" he smiled. I gulped. Wherever this was going, I didn't like it one bit. "I straightened up, as not to seem scared to Breezepelt. "What do you want?" I growled at him. He looked surprised, though I knew he was faking.

"What?" he said. "I can't be nice to you?" my fists curled up. "Look, I don't know what you want, but if your here to cause trouble then I'm leaving." I declared, swinging my bag over my shoulder. "I met your sister." he said suddenly, just as I was about to turn away from him. I glanced back at him. "So?" I said carelessly.

Breezepelt narrowed his eyes. "She's much friendlier than you, you know." I rolled my eyes. "Like I care. I'm going." with that I walked away from him, though before turning the corner, I peeked one last glance at him. He seemed lost in thought, and he looked a little, upset? I shook my head as to clear my thoughts before returning to the canteen.

It looked like Flametail had gone. I sighed with relief. I walked into the canteen, not bothering to wait for my siblings any longer. "What would you like?" asked a women's voice. I looked up at her. She had a bit of an accent, and seemed a bit strange. "Um, I'll just have the pasta please." I murmured.

She nodded. "I'm Brook." She randomly said. I raised an eyebrow. I don't care! I said under my breath. "Here you are." Brook said handing me the pasta. "Thanks." I muttered, giving her £2.00. She smiled at me. I walked away. Where the hell do I sit? I asked myself, probably looking like an idiot standing in the middle of the canteen. "Jayfeather!" I looked up sharply. Lionblaze! I ran over to him, settling down my tray before squeezing in next to him.

"Jayfeather, this is Mousewhisker, Foxleap, and Toadstep." he introduced. There was a hint of disapproval in his tone when he introduced Toadstep, but I didn't bother to ask why. "Nice to meet you!" said Mousewhisker. I smiled at him. "Everyone, this is my brother Jayfeather." Lionblaze announced. Just then I heard someone calling my name. "Jayfeather!"I looked around, trying to identify where it was coming from, when I saw someone I really didn't want to see. "I guess I should go." I grumbled to Lionblaze and his friends. "Bye!" they called after me. I walked as slow as I could over to Flametail, where he was sitting with someone I was sure I had seen before.

"Hi Jayfeather!" Flametail greeted me. "Hi." I muttered unenthusiastically. "This is Willowshine." I then realized where I had seen her. "Oh, um, hi." I said cautiously. Willowshine stuck her nose in the air. I searched the table.

Crap, I thought, when I realized that they had chosen the worst table available. It was completely cramped with annoying year 7's, which were laughing and getting on my nerves. The second problem I then figured was that there were no other spaces except next to Willowshine. I awkwardly sat beside her. She turned the other way.

I sighed. "Look, Willowshine," I began nervously, "I'm sorry about before. I'm just not that much of a people's person." she looked at me and gave a small smile. "That's okay. I should have realized that when you said it so carelessly. Unless you are a complete jerk." I chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not." I reassured her.

Suddenly the speakers started booming. It was Firestar's voice. "Attention all key stage 4 students." The year 7's went back to their annoying giggles. "There is a trip being organized for the 8th of October. For more details come to the head teacher's office to pick up a letter if you are interested."

The loud voice died down, and with that everybody started talking excitedly. "A trip already! How cool is that?" said Flametail enthusiastically. It did sound fun, I agreed. Willowshine finished putting her tray away and walked back to us.

"Okay, how about we meet at the school gates after school, and then we can go grab a letter from Firestar's office together." Willowshine suggested. Flametail and I nodded. "Good idea. See you after school then!" I waved her goodbye, just as the bell rang. "Better get to registration then." Flametail nodded his head in the direction of the doors. I nodded, quickly shoving my tray on top of his.

"What do you have next?" I asked him. "Remedies." he said glancing at his timetable. I breathed a sigh of relief- at least there would be someone I knew in the next class. We made it just in time as the next bell rang. "Okay class, settle down." Mudfur said as we stumbled into the classroom panting for breath.

Willowshine snorted, but with amusement in her gaze. Mudfur finished the register with two minutes to spare for the bell. "Okay, you can make your way to class or your lockers now, but you have to be quiet." Mudfur told us.

I jingled my keys into the hole of my locker, taking out my remedies text book. "Well, let's go." I said to Willowshine and Flametail. Maybe high school isn't so bad... I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Hollyleaf's POV 

It was the end of the school day, and I was walking home with Cinderheart and her sisters. Honeyfern didn't come though, she went off with Berrynose. Typical. I read the letter again, excitement running through my blood. "This camping trip is going to be awesome!" yowled Poppyfrost, reading my mind.

"Yeah!" we all agreed. "Oh, here's our stop. See you tomorrow Hollyleaf!" called Cinderheart as she and her sisters walked over to a big posh house.

5 minutes later I arrived home to find Jayfeather watching TV. "Anything good on?" I asked him, throwing my bag on to a chair. "Nah, not really." He replied half heartedly. "So?" I slid down on to the sofa next to him. "How was your school day?" I curiously questioned him.

"Alright. I made two new friends, Flametail and Willowshine. Oh, and did you hear about the camping trip? Sounds awesome!" he exclaimed, punching the air. I laughed. It was nice to see Jayfeather happy.

Just then we heard someone open the door, playing with their keys. Lionblaze walked in to the living room. "Yo." he greeted us. I rolled my eyes. "So how was your day?" I called to him. Lionblaze came back from the fridge with a chocolate bar. "I have an idiotic friend, and a grumpy science teacher, and maths home work. The only highlight of the day was Cinderheart asking me out!" with that he walked upstairs, munching on his snicker bar.

"She didn't ask you out!" I shouted to him, suddenly not liking the idea of Lionblaze liking my new best friend. Luckily, Jayfeather hadn't seemed to notice what was going on, or there would have been a lot of teasing.

I rolled over on the sofa, letting my long black hair spread out. "I'm going out." I said suddenly, in the need for some air. Jayfeather looked at me sharply. "Um okay? While you're out you can pick up some groceries for Squirrelflight. Then she might let us off our chores tonight leaving us time to play on the Wii!" he exclaimed excitedly.

I laughed. "Okay then. See you at around 5:00!" I shut the door behind me, shivering at the coldness. Pulling my coat around me, I glanced up at the sky. It might rain, I thought to myself. Good thing my umbrella is always in my right pocket of my coat! I set off towards the grocer's store, before stopping and realizing it would be much more fun if someone was with me. Changing direction, I headed off towards Cinderheart's place instead.

I arrived quickly, pressing the door bell with my cold finger. "Hello?" standing there was a lady with multicoloured hair. It was dyed every shade of the rainbow, and looked awesome. "Who are you?" she said. "Uh, I'm a friend of Cinderheart's. Is she free, because I was wondering if she would like to go shopping with me."

"I'm afraid she's out at the moment. By the way, I'm Sorreltail, Cinderheart's mother. Feel free to just call me Sorreltail." she added with a smile. "Okay, I'll be going then."

I turned around, heading once more in the other direction. "Wait!" Sorreltail called me back. Puzzled, I faced her once more. "Poppyfrost gave me this and said Cinderheart wanted to give it to someone named Lionblaze. Isn't that your brother?" she asked me. "Um, yes, yes he is." I said, wondering what on earth Cinderheart would want to give Lionblaze.

"Bye then!" Sorreltail said, closing the door on me. I spun around, pushing the little note in to my pocket. "I should have taken Lionblaze with me." I muttered, realizing this trip to the grocer's was going to be a boring on.

I was almost at the grocer's, when suddenly the clouds burst and started drizzling rain. "Great, just great." I frowned up at the sky. I quickly arrived at the grocer's and ran in before the rain got heavier.

I pulled out the shopping list and searched the isles looking for the right foods and items. "Tomatoes. Eww! Doesn't Squirrelflight know by now that I detest tomatoes! I looked at them reluctantly, before carefully putting them on top of the other supplies in my now heavy basket.

I waited in line behind a large policeman who was munching on a doughnut, making my stomach grumble. Eventually it was my turn to pay, which I happily did, until I felt the weight of the shopping bags. "How can food weigh so much?!" I asked no one in particular.

I stopped at the entrance, peering out through the steamy glass doors. It looked okay, but then again the doors were all fogged up. I shrugged and stepped outside. Immediately a cold gush of wind slapped my face, chilling my bones on the spot. 2 seconds later I was soaked, definitely not helping my already chilled bones.

It was pouring with rain! I quickly stuck my hand in my right pocket, looking for my umbrella. Where is it? I plunged my hand in to my other pocket, but there was no sign of it. Then I remembered. It was drying next to the back yard door when it had gotten soaked from the night before! Squirrelflight had used it since her own had ripped.

I frowned, cussing my umbrella and Squirrelflight. "Hollyleaf?" called a slightly familiar voice. I looked around, hunting for the person who had called my name. Breezepelt! He was leaning against a wall with one foot up, a small black umbrella hunched over him. I sighed with relief. He walked over to me. "Why are you carrying two shopping bags at 5:00pm in the pouring rain?"

Shoot! I had forgotten to check the time, and it was still a twenty minutes walk away. "I went shopping, and I thought I had my umbrella, but I don't because it is sitting happily indoors where there is food and warmth!" I snapped.

Breezepelt looked startled. "Sorry." I quickly apologized. "I'm just tired and hungry." Breezepelt nodded, before his cheeks went slightly pink. "Um, well, can I walk you home?" I looked at him in surprise. Judging by how he had acted this morning, it was pretty obvious he wasn't a people person. "Um, sure I guess."

He smiled, before his face returned back to his normal straight one. It was so quick I might have imagined it. I stared at his umbrella longingly. He never seemed to notice, but he didn't have to because he said, "Come under. Won't do much good if you catch a cold on the first week of school."

I cautiously stepped under, suddenly realizing how small it was. It was awkward, especially when I kept stepping on Breezepelt's toes, trying to avoid touching. He looked annoyed. "Look, just hold on to me, or we are never going to get to your house without stumbling over each other a couple of hundred of times." Breezepelt snapped.

I put my arm around his waist, the other helping him hold up the tiny umbrella. He flushed red and looked as if he wanted to take back what he had said. Soon we arrived at my house without a word. "Where do you live?" I asked him. "Around the corner. Maybe we can walk to school together. Or not if you don't want to." he quickly added, his face hot red.

My cheeks burned. "Um, actually, I would like that." I said carefully. He nodded. Just then Brambleclaw opened the door. "Ah, Hollyleaf, you're back. And this is..." my father's voice trailed off, and his welcoming gaze hardened when he saw Breezepelt. Was that recognition in his stare? If so, how did Brambleclaw know Breezepelt?

"Breezepelt." he said coldly. Breezepelt looked uncertain. "Hello Mr Brambleclaw. I'll be off then." he turned around quickly, just adding, "See you tomorrow Hollyleaf."

Brambleclaw closed the door behind me, still staring coldly at the place where Breezepelt had disappeared. I looked puzzled at him. "Why...?" I began but he cut me off sharply. "Don't hang around with Breezepelt. Stay away from him, okay?" he hissed, his voice growing louder. I glared at him confused.

He disappeared upstairs, and didn't even come down for dinner. What has Brambleclaw got against Breezepelt? Suddenly a terrible theory hit me. Brambleclaw was a police officer. Unless he knew Breezepelt's parents who he might not have liked, was it possible Breezepelt had once been to the police station for something he should not have done?


	6. Chapter 6

Lionblaze's POV 

I stumbled upstairs to my bedroom, clutching my belly tightly. "I shouldn't have eaten all that macaroni and cheese." I muttered painfully. Since Brambleclaw wasn't hungry, I got to have his share as well, but I immediately wished I hadn't.

I tripped over the doorstop that was right in front of the door, (stupid untidy me), and flung myself on to my bed, kicking the door shut just before. Suddenly I heard someone running up the stairs, their footsteps pounding loudly. What's the hurry? I asked myself.

I then heard the bathroom door swing open, before it closed again. I got up cautiously, the pain in my belly forgotten. Well, almost. I slowly opened my door and searched the hallway. Squirrelflight then came out of the bathroom, looking pale and ghostly, smelling of sick.

She dragged her feet exhaustedly in to her and Brambleclaw's bedroom, closing the door behind her. What's up with her? I hope she doesn't have whitecough; I shuddered at the mention of it. I had gotten the terrible sickness when I was in year three, and it was not pleasant.

I shrugged and fell in to my room again. Yes, fell. Angrily I snatched up the evil doorstop that kept tripping me up and threw it in to a pile of books in the corner of my room. Maybe now I can get some rest, I thought.

I slipped in to my warm duvet and put my hands behind my head, sighing. Finally. Knock knock! I snapped open my eyes. Knock knock! "Okay, I'm coming!" I grumbled. I walked over to the door, making sure the doorstop was safely in the corner so I didn't trip over it again. I swung open the door moodily. "What?"

Hollyleaf stood there, her eyes wide. She took a step back. "Okay, keep your hair on."

"Sorry. Anyway, what do you want?" I asked impatiently. "Rude much." She muttered under her breath. "Well I went to Cinderheart's house today to see if she wanted to come shopping with me, but she was busy."

I eyed her. "So?" Hollyleaf continued, pulling something out of her pocket while she talked. "Well her mother said she wanted to give this to Lionblaze." Hollyleaf unclenched her hand and placed upon her palm was a small folded note. I snatched it off, desperate to know what my sister's pretty friend gave to me.

Hollyleaf huffed. "Thanks!" I eagerly opened it up, reading what it said. It read, "Cinderheart's mobile number. 0745 845 8356." I read it aloud excitedly. Hollyleaf stood there, her mouth hanging open. "She never gave me her mobile number!" she growled angrily, pivoting on the spot and stomping down the stairs.

I quickly shut my door and snatched up my blackberry, punching in the numbers excitedly, my tiredness and aching belly forgotten. No, really this time! I then stood there, my hand trembling with excitement and nervousness, as I pressed the call button and held it to my ear.

It started ringing. I held my breath. Suddenly it stopped ringing and a familiar voice answered. "Hello?" my heart skipped a beat. "Hi Cinderheart!" I yelled, punching the air. She laughed. "Lionblaze? How do you know my number?..." she trailed off as if she was thinking.

"Wait, my mum said Hollyleaf came over to ask me if I wanted to go shopping, right?" I nodded, before realizing she couldn't see me. "Uh yeah!" I quickly said, slapping my head lightly. There was a moment's silence, before Cinderheart said, "Be right back."

I nodded again, before sighing stupidly. She can't freaking see you Lionblaze! I shouted at myself. A few moments passed before Cinderheart came back. "Lionblaze, you still there? I'm back."

"Yeah, I'm still here." I replied. "I am going to kill Poppyfrost once she gets back from ballet!" Cinderheart growled. "Why?" I asked. "I told her to keep my number and give it to you at school tomorrow since I have a dentist appointment. I specifically told her to give it to you when Hollyleaf wasn't around!" Cinderheart shouted angrily, raising her voice.

"Why?" I asked stupidly. Her voice lightened. "Because, Mousebrain. If she knew she would be wandering why you only got a copy of my number. Which by the way isn't true because I got her one too except I lost it in my pocket. So give her yours and tell her to call me. Oh, I've got to go now. See you on Wednesday!" she hung up abruptly.

I put my phone safely away in to my pocket, feeling slightly disappointed. Go to sleep idiot, I told myself. You'll see her on Wednesday.

I obeyed what my instincts told me, setting my phone alarm for 8:00 when Doctor Who came on. I slipped into sleep easily as if sliding in to water, and started to dream.

"Lionblaze! Lionblaze?" someone was calling my name! It was Cinderheart. I saw that her eyes were full of concern as I blinked open my own.

She stared down at me, before sighing heavily in relief. "Thank god, you're awake. I was worried. I am so sorry; I should have been watching the road for you!" Cinderheart formed tears in her blue eyes. "It wasn't your fault Cinderheart!" I declared sternly. "I should have looked before trying out my new skateboard on the road. It's good quality though." I added the last part with a grin. Cinderheart still looked worried, but her eyes were a little more playful.

"I'm so glad you're alive." Cinderheart said, hugging me gently. "As long as you are here, I feel that nothing can harm me." Cinderheart looked down at me. "Buzz buzz buzz." said Cinderheart annoyingly. She leaned down, and my heart beat faster. She leant down to my ear, and shouted, "BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I sat up and realized I was right at the end of my bed. "How did I get here?" I wondered out loud. I then also realized that the buzzing sound was still going. Frustrated I pressed the stop button of my alarm, throwing my phone back on to my messy desk. I hate the way alarm's creep on to your dreams, ruining the best moment of it. I though frustrated.

I checked the time. It was 7:50. Just enough time to make popcorn! I licked my lips hungrily, already feeling their buttery taste on my lips. I slipped out of bed and went downstairs. "Hollyleaf, Cinderheart told you to call her." I told my grumpy sister, handing Cinderheart's phone number to her. She looked at it frowning, but ran upstairs to her bedroom.

I threw myself on the couch next to Jayfeather, who seemed to be in a daydream. "Hey Jayfeather." I greeted my brother. "Hey." he said simply. "What?" I asked him, knowing my brother well enough to know when he was in trouble. "Nothing, it's just that... well haven't you noticed Squirrelflight acting oddly and sickly lately?" Jayfeather asked me with a puzzled look in his eyes.

Eyes... My brain quickly changed from blank to a flashback of my dream, the part where Cinderheart looked at me with her gorgeous blue eyes, full of concern for me. "Lionblaze!" Jayfeather snapped. The beautiful image disappeared, and instead I found looking in to Jayfeather's frustrated blue eyes. "What... Oh right. Yeah, I heard her throwing up in the bathroom after dinner."

"And she hardly even ate anything." Jayfeather added. "Jayfeather, do you know enough from primary school to know what's wrong with her?" I asked my brother hopefully. Jayfeather turned his head away. "I have a theory..." he trailed off, in his own strange world once again. I sighed, still without an answer.

Just then Hollyleaf walked in with a bowl of popcorn. She looked much happier than before, so I guessed that she must have talked to Cinderheart after all. "Anyone want some popcorn?" she asked in a bright mood. "Yum!" I jumped up at the sight of my favourite snack. She handed it over to me before saying, "Sorry, but we ran out of butter popcorn, so I had to make the salty one instead."

I shrugged. "Oh well, I guess it's nice to take a break once in a while." Jayfeather was licking each popcorn in turn, trying to get as much salt as he could. Jayfeather loved salt. Even more than I love butter popcorn. Hollyleaf preferred sour cola laces though, but when we were all happy, it's a good idea to let Jayfeather have his pick.

Hollyleaf turned on the TV, resting her painted red toenails on the footstool. Time passed, and Doctor Who got even better.

"When's it finishing?" I asked Hollyleaf after a while. "Um..." she clicked the select button on the remote. " In 10 minutes." she said reluctantly. By now, the popcorn bowl was empty apart from the hard seeds found inside the delicious snack. Jayfeather was even dozing off. Probably got tired after eating most of the popcorn's, I figured.

Suddenly Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw came downstairs, standing in front of the TV and switching it off. "Hey! Put it back on!" Hollyleaf and I protested unfairly. Jayfeather was now awake, joining in. He folded his arms, his expression confused and annoyed.

Brambleclaw glared at us. "Be quiet! You can watch it later." I rolled my eyes. Why don't parents understand that the TV doesn't play the same programme over and over just for your enjoyment?

"You could have paused it or at least recorded it." Jayfeather mumbled. Brambleclaw didn't move, and I don't know if he heard, but if he did, he made no intention of letting us know that. "So what is this all about?" Hollyleaf propped herself up, hand under chin on the cosy red armchair where she was sat.

"Your mother has something to tell you." Brambleclaw said slowly yet excitedly, his face changing to joy and happiness.

Squirrelflight also looked happy, but more pale and ghostly, and smelled slightly of sick. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and said, "I'm pregnant."


End file.
